Something
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: JASPER/BELLA. Bella and Jasper Whitlock are newly weds when Jasper goes off to war and never comes back. Bella gets changed and they meet up at Forks High School. Will things go back to the way they were? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_This just kind of came to me, and it wouldn't leave my head. It was just begging to be written. I dont own the title, the beatles do. I don't own Twilight either. _

**BELLA.**

"I do." He stated with all the pride in the world. He had the biggest smile planted on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Before I knew it I felt him gently squeeze my hands and the priest was staring at me, "I do." I said.

"Mr. Whitlock, you may kiss the bride." Jasper leaned in and gently kissed me in on the lips which lead to many squeals from my friends and cameras flashing frantically. We pulled away and turned to look at our friends and family. The minority that weren't already standing did at this time. Everybody's eyes followed us as we walked back down the aisle and back into the house, our house, to change into our reception outfits.

I changed rather quickly, though I was careful not to fall. Jasper was next to me in an instant and zipped up the back of my blue dress. I turned to face him and look in his gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you Isabella." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you too." I murmured. I pulled away to kiss him full on the lips. "Forever."

"That sounds perfect." He mumbled against my lips. He gently pulled away, "We should back before people start to wonder.

I laughed and pressed my lips to his once more then intertwined my hand with his as we made our way downstairs and back outside. We embraced our friends and family as everyone congratulated us. Before I knew it, it was over. Others offered to clean up but we declined the offer, saying we'd get around to it.

We had decided to put our honeymoon off. We had been married for about 6 months now but I wasn't yet ready to say goodbye. Jasper was soon to be leaving for the war, but as much as it pained me to see him go, I couldn't keep him from something he'd dreamt of being apart of since he was a child. He would have stayed, had I only asked him. But I knew deep down he didn't want to leave, I could see it with every step and every breath he took that day. However, If he didn't go, he would be missing out on his childhood dreams, and he knew that. I knew it would be maybe 3 years before I ever saw my beloved Jasper's face again. He pulled me into my arms as it sunk in that there was a possibility this would be the last time. "Baby I love you. I'll be back for you, I promise." He kissed my lips with more passion than he ever had. "I love you too," I whispered. He brushed the hair out my eyes and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Should i continue? I want to, but i won't if nobody's going to read it. Review Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA.**

4 months later….

A knock on the door startled me. I was in the kitchen deciding whether to cook something myself, or head on over to my mother's house. I waltzed into the front hall and opened the front door, surprised to see one of Jasper's old friends, Landon. "Hey Landon, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, Hi Isabella, ma'am." He started awkwardly. He always had been the gentleman. He had a sack in his hand and I couldn't help but wonder what was inside. "Do you think I could come in?"

"Of course," I answered as I opened the door to let him. I lead him into the living room and sat down on the couch as he sat down in the chair across the room. "So what is it you need?" I asked. It was just strange, one of Jasper's friends randomly shows up. He had entered the war along with Jasper. His wife, Lucy, and I had been keeping each other company since they left.

"Its uh, well about Jasper." He paused. What about Jasper! I wanted to scream, but I didn't. "Well… He's kind of, um, dead." He finally continued.

"What do you mean kind of dead?" I asked cautiously.

"Well.. Basically he's missing in action. He has been for awhile. But the war is over now ma'am. They have returned all of our hostages but Jasper was not among them. Though we never found his body, here are his belongings. I'm.. I'm really sorry Isabella, ma'am. I know this must be hard." He pulled me off the couch and hugged me tightly. I knew it must be hard on him as well. We said our goodbyes and he left me the bag which was full of Jasper's things.

I walked up to the bedroom, our bedroom, and dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. The first thing I noticed was a chain with a silver plate on it. The plate reading, "Isabella." As I read it I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell back on the bed and buried my face in the pillows. My sobbing grew louder and uncontrollable, but at some point I drifted into unconsciousness. I awoke with a feeling of dread. How in the world was I supposed to get up and live my life normally? It was bad enough that I had waited 4 endless months for him to come home, but now he wasn't coming home at all. And that just made everything worse.

* * *

**A/N: I dont mean for these to be short, it just happens. Sorry. Jasper will come into the story soon enough, be patient.**

**Oh, i dont own anything except Landon and Lucy(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 already!? Whoa, i must love this story. And you guys of course. I own nothing excpet Annie, Layla and Bryce.

* * *

**BELLA.**

It's been so long Isabella. Just forget about it. But I couldn't forget, no. Never. I parked the car and slowly stepped out onto the dirt path. I followed slowly, careful not to fall. Though I wasn't sure why it mattered anymore. I saw my destination. The bottom of the cliff didn't seem so far down from the edge. Who knows, maybe I'd even live. But I wasn't counting on it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and hopefully my last. I looked at my left hand and kissed my wedding band. "I love you." I whispered. And I let go of my weight as my body plunged forward. I opened my eyes to such an exhilaration I had never felt. Free Fall. I wasn't afraid, the ground grew nearer with each second, but I couldn't bring myself to fear it. I wanted it to come faster. And finally, it did.

I couldn't see anything, but I could hear them. "We can't let her die!"

"Yes you can." I tried to say, but my words sounded like a jumbled mess and they didn't seem to hear. But that's when I felt it. The most horrifying pain you could ever dream of. My neck, my arms, my legs, my chest, and my stomach. This is hell, I thought to myself. Great. The pain grew as it seemed the individual shocks of pain seemed to turn into a fire, and nobody was putting it out. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, but I couldn't hear.

The fire didn't extinguish itself. It drifted throughout the rest of my body and soon every vein in my body was on fire as well. "Kill me please!" I screamed but I still couldn't hear it. I didn't know how long it had been. It felt like decades, century's even. But it could have just been a matter of minutes.

The fire slowly began to die down and I could hear voices. "She should be waking up soon." A female voice said.

"How soon is soon?" A male asked. They're voice sounded like the ringing of chimes. It was unbelievable how extraordinary they're voices sounded. I didn't catch her reply or any of the rest of the conversation. My eye sight was slowly coming back. I could see a bright mixture of lights and I could eventually make out the individual white tiles of the room. I must have been in a hospital.

I sat up slowly; trying to find where those voices had been coming from. I turned to my bed side and was caught completely off guard. "Whoa." Was all I could say. They had to have been the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. "Who are you?"

They all smiled but a young woman was the one to answer. "I'm Annie. This is my son Bryce and my daughter Layla." She said gesturing to the other 2 in the room.

"And where am I? What am I doing here? And why is my throat burning?" I asked frantically. I couldn't stand it. It was the burning sensation all over again.

"You're in Juneau, Alaska. We found you down in Texas. You had fallen off a cliff and we saved you."

I didn't fall, I wanted to say. But I restrained myself. "My throat" I gestured. She had obviously avoided my question.

"Well, how do I put this?" She asked herself. The boy, Bryce I think, interrupted her.

"Well, We're sort of.. Um, not human. And when I say we, I mean you included."

"What?" I asked feverishly. "Seriously, tell me what's going on."

"It's true," Layla said. "Um, sorry we never did ask your name."

"Isabella." I stated. "That or Bella. Either's fine. Now tell me.

"Right, Bella. We're actually vampires." I was about to tell her how insane she was, but she didn't stop. "I know you must think I'm insane or something, but I'm being honest. If you haven't noticed, your eye sight is much clearer. Your hearing is a lot better and your sense of smell has intensified drastically. We drink blood, but not human. Animal. Though human blood is quite tempting at first, you grow to be almost immune to it."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to that? Oh yay! Vampires woo! No. "Really?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

The questions continued for I don't know how long. I was shocked that I would no longer need to sleep or even breathe for that matter. I had super strength and I was immortal. Pretty soon the burning got unbearable and we had to go hunt, for my sake. It was actually quite simple. The flavor was completely atrocious but it satisfied the burning, so I kept at it. By the time the burning was almost unnoticeable I decided I had enough for the day, but I wanted to know more about this life style. We all sat down in the living room and talked about everything. I told them about how I didn't fall off the cliff, that I had jumped. When they asked I showed them my ring, and told them all about Jasper. I asked them why they had saved me, how they had saved me. I found out Layla and Bryce weren't actually Annie's children. Just "adopted." They weren't even really brother and sister.

They had all been in a near death experience when they were changed, just like me. Layla had been drunk and she ended up leaving with some guy she didn't know. When he tried to get with her Layla put up a fight and he didn't like that. He beat her close to death and left her in the woods to die, but Annie found her.

Bryce had been in the construction business. He was fixing the newly created wires on a house in the middle of the night for whatever reason. After being electrocuted, he fell off the house. Only to be found by Layla and Annie.

Annie had been camping one weekend with her family. She went on a hike through the woods by herself and ended up getting lost. She was dehydrated and famished. When she awoke, she had been changed and she had to figure things out for herself.

I was shocked by they're stories and I wondered if you had to be dying to be changed, but I didn't ask. We spent that night just hanging around and watching movies, getting to know each other. It was nice, after all this time to have people to talk to and have them actually somewhat understand what you were going through.


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA.**

Bryce and Layla were talking over the television in the living room but no one was paying much attention to either. I was zoning in and out of their conversation but I caught, "No you don't. Can you actually imagine hearing what your prey is trying to say to you? Its horrible!"

"Wait, what did you just say Layla!?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, we never told you. Some vampires have certain powers that others don't. It must have slipped my mind, the way you adapted to the blood thing I don't even consider you a new born."

"So, you can hear animals?"

"Well yes, but I can also talk to them and they can hear me."

"Interesting." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Bryce doesn't have a power. Sometimes it really upsets him though. I almost feel bad for him, almost." she stated again for emphasis and a grin appeared on her face.

I actually laughed at that. Bryce eyed me, obviously pissed off, but I kept laughing and soon him and Layla joined in. "I wonder if she has any powers." Bryce said to himself.

"Who really knows." Layla answered. "Sometimes powers don't show up for years after the change."

I brushed it off and continued on with watching television. We went hunting later on and Annie mentioned it getting close to the time for us to move. I knew we couldn't stay in one place to long because we didn't age.

"High school again?" Bryce complained. They explained how they had already attended high school numerous times. Annie of course, was a college professor. I couldn't wait to start high school. I was just 19 at the time of the change but we figured I could pass as a junior along with the rest of them. Time seemed to fly and we only had three days left until we moved. We purchased the house and shipped most of our belongings there already. Everything was turning out to be absolutely perfect, until….

* * *

**Short and a cliff hanger. I'm evil, right? Well, im going to start on the next chapter now. And it should be posted shorty to make up for me being so mean. I hope you can forgive me(:**

**I dont own anything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA.**

I had been hunting on my own. Since I was technically a newborn I needed to hunt twice as often as the rest. I returned home a few hours later, ignoring the foul stench coming from somewhere near by. I walked in the front door and all the lights were on, which was strange. "Layla? Annie?" I called. "Bryce?" No reply. I continued through the house but found nothing. I entered Bryce's room and stopped dead in my tracks.

His window was open. The awful stench from outside had filled the room and a thick cloud of purple smoke was visible. I dashed out the window and landed by what was at one point a fire. A note lay on the porch with "Isabella.", written on the front. It was Layla's handwriting.

_Bella-_

_Someone's here. I'm hiding in my room but soon I'm going to have to go out there before they find me. This won't end well. I can hear Annie and Bryce's screams. I'm so sorry everything will have to end this way. I can only hope you won't come home to get yourself involved with our past. Please forgive us Bella. Everything is left to you, this house. The one in Washington, the money, everything. I love you dearly, as if you were honestly my own sister. I only wish I had more time to hang out with you. Take care of yourself Isabella. I would hate to see someone as smart and beautiful just drift away like the rest of us. Well this is it. I love you, we all do._

_-Layla._

My feet stumbled as the note fell out of my hand. This was beyond enough for me. First Jasper, then the family that brought me out of my depression. I made my way upstairs and lay on the bed. These were the times I wish I could sleep. Anything would be better than this.

I sulked around the house for who knows how long. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months and months to years. I eventually realized it was time for me to get on with my life. I packed up the things I would need and headed towards that old house in Washington. I was going to start high school.

I sauntered away from that old house, leaving my friends bodies and memories behind. Awaiting this new life.

* * *

**Short again, sorry. Im just getting to the part i've been waiting for and im getting really anxious(: so just bear with me. Next chapter will be longer i promise, and everyone's favorite sexy emotional veg-head vampires makes an entrance..... dun dun dun, Jasper Whitlock-Hale! I can hear the fan girls screaming now! woot woot.**

**I own nothing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**JASPER… _finally, I know._**

I sat in the backseat of Edward's Volvo with Alice and Rosalie. Alice was extra jumpy and anxious to get to school this morning and Edward seemed to know why. "Hold tight you little squirt. We'll be at school soon enough." Emmett said from the front seat after Alice interpreted Edward's driving for the seventh time. I rolled my eyes as the aggravation rolled off of her. As we edged closer to school her anxiety grew more and more.

"Alice, can you calm down? Its really annoying." She huffed and didn't respond. We were pulling into the school parking lot now and she would be away from me sooner or later. Edward pulled into a parking lot and we all piled out of the car. Heads turned and eyes rolled as we walked towards school. Edward's hand intertwined with Alice's and Emmett's arm around Rose's waist. I walked alongside Emmett and listened to him ramble on about how he was going to beat me in Guitar Hero World Tour when we got home.

My first 3 classes flew by surprisingly. I made my way towards the lunch room and noticed everyone's attention was surprisingly not aimed at our lunch table. The emotions of the students flooded me, they were mostly curious. I sat down with my siblings and scanned the lunch room. "There's a new girl." Rosalie stated, obviously noticing my confusion.

"Not just a girl," Alice finished. "She's a vampire." A smile flashed across her face as she and Edward made eye contact for a brief moment before looking away.

"What's her name?" I asked to simply make conversation.

"Isabella, or Bella." Edward replied. If my heart had been beating in the first place, it would have stopped then. Bella, my Isabella. I had tried not to think of how I had left her behind. But it didn't help. "She's sitting with Jessica Stanley. But I can't read her mind." He seemed really frustrated with that so I didn't push for anymore information.

I stared off into space; fidgeting with the cap to the lemonade I wouldn't drink. Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts, "Whitlock?" He questioned. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. I'd assumed he was talking to me, but he wasn't paying any attention.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Isabella." He said, gesturing to Jessica's table. As I glanced at the table, I saw the most beautiful creature scanning the cafeteria and nodding every so often at Jessica and Mike. She had to be my Bella.

"Edward." I said. "Is that… really, Bella? My Bella?" I stuttered.

"I think so." Edward spoke. A smile broke across Alice's face and I realized why she was so happy cheerful this morning.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked.

Rosalie pressed her hand to my wrist. "No, you have gym with her. According to Alice, you'll talk to her there."

"You knew," I accused. "You all know!"

"No Jasper," Alice said. "We didn't know for sure. I saw her name was Isabella, she had brown hair and was a vampire. There was no way of for sure knowing if it was really her. We didn't want to upset you if it wasn't really her."

"Understandable." I stated, not caring anymore. It took me everything I had not to jump up and talk to her then. But a thought crossed my mine, what if she had moved on? She was still using my last name, but maybe she just never got re married. The lunch bell rang and stopped me from worrying anymore. One more class until I get to see Bella. I can live through that, I told myself.

Fourth bell passed slowly. The minutes seemed to tick by one by one, but finally the bell rang. I just about jumped out of my seat and headed out the door as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. Despite how fast I was walking she managed to beat me to gym. "Hale!" Mr. Barker yelled. "Be Bella's partner for today." God must love me, I thought to myself. We were playing volleyball but I could sense the nervousness coming from her.

"Hey." She said coming up beside me. She hadn't recognized me yet.

I glanced at her but couldn't look away. She noticed, but seemed to have the same problem. "Isabella." I breathed.

"Jasper!?" She whispered.

I smiled as she jumped and locked her arms around my neck. My arms found her waist and everything, after all these years, felt perfect. She pulled away with a smile planted on her face. "It seems we have a lot to talk about." I stated.

And right on cue Jessica walked over. "Bella, you know Jasper?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," She glanced at me, unsure what to say exactly. "We dated awhile ago, before he had to move." Her lying skills had definitely improved.

"Oh," Jessica answered with jealously radiating off of her. "Well I guess that means you know the rest of his family."

I took the liberty of answering for her, knowing she wouldn't have the slightest clue what to say. "Yes Jennifer, she used to be quite close to them actually."

"It's Jessica, but you can call me whenever." She replied, trying to be cute.

"Stanley!" Mr. Barker called. "Get back to your team!" Jessica scurried off as I taught Bella how to properly serve a volleyball.

As the final bell rang I walked out towards the parking lot. "Did you drive here?" I asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you wanna meet my family? I could just ride with you." She was nervous. "They already know all about you." I said with a smile and she agreed.

I followed Bella over to her black Mercedes and got held open the drivers door for her. She smiled and stepped in as I walked around to the passenger side. I ran over our previous conversation in my head so Edward would know we were coming over.

She didn't start the car immediately. She turned her head to look at me instead. "Oh, Jasper!" She cried as she scooted over to lock her arms around my neck.

"I know Bella," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

She pulled her head up to look at me. "For what?"

"Leaving. I told you, no. I promised you I would come back, and I didn't."

"No Jasper, its okay. I'm just so glad that you're here. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe."

I pulled her onto my lap and scooted her over to the passenger seat so I was now in the drivers seat. I started the car and she asked me what happened. I explained everything about Maria and then how I left her and Alice found me and she told me about how she tried to commit suicide. I couldn't stand the thought of that, but she convinced me if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be here with me. I looked down at her left hand and noticed she was wearing a ring.

I gently picked up her hand and held it to my eye level. A smile broke across my face as I realized what it was. "You're still wearing this?" I asked.

She was slightly embarrassed. "Er, well yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed." I said as I held up my left hand to show her my ring as well.

We had pulled into the drive way and she turned to look at me. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella." and she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to mine.

* * *

**FINALLY! (: This makes me happy. I would update again tonight, but i have to get up early tomorrow. I'll def. update tomorrow. Though this is my 3rd chapter in one night so i'd say you guys are pretty spoiled. =p**

**Well i expect massive reviews! I dont care if they're flames. I'll back it up, but i just wanna know what you guys think. And if i should continue.**

**i own nothing. **


End file.
